


easy, honest

by hhwgv



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, adansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam chanced a brief glance at Gansey, whose eyes were fixed steadily on the vast expanse of highway that lay ahead of them. Gansey was beautiful in this light, Adam thought. He looked like royalty, the glow of the sun making his hair look like spun gold and his eyes burn with purpose. It was almost like he heard Adam’s thoughts because, at that moment, he turned his head, his eyes meeting Adam’s and his lips curling up into a small smile, just enough to show the faintest hint of his dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy, honest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something other than Pynch for TRC, so I hope it's okay!

The early-evening sun streamed through the Pig’s streaked windshield, the reddish light surprisingly hot and heavy, illuminating the strange tension that stretched from Gansey to Adam and back again. They were the only two in the car – Blue had a shift at Nino’s and Ronan was off doing god-knows-what. Neither said anything, mostly because neither knew what to say to relieve them of the silence – or what had caused it. Soft music droned from the Pig’s speakers, so quietly that Adam was unable to make out the song with only one good ear.

 

Adam chanced a brief glance at Gansey, whose eyes were fixed steadily on the vast expanse of highway that lay ahead of them. Gansey was beautiful in this light, Adam thought. He looked like royalty, the glow of the sun making his hair look like spun gold and his eyes burn with purpose. It was almost like he heard Adam’s thoughts because, at that moment, he turned his head, his eyes meeting Adam’s and his lips curling up into a small smile, just enough to show the faintest hint of his dimples.

 

Quickly, Adam averted his eyes, heat spreading up from his neck to his cheeks. He hoped it was undetectable, that the sun would drown it out. If Gansey noticed, he didn’t say anything.

 

Something was different – Adam couldn’t tell if it was him or Gansey. It had always been easy with Gansey, always straightforward and honest. This silence was fresh.

 

They were about ten miles out of Henrietta when Gansey turned off of the highway and onto a narrow dirt road. Trees lined the edges, thick and full, blocking out most of the light. Adam wasn’t sure where Gansey was taking him and a feeling of nervous excitement began to build in the base of his spine. Gansey turned a few more times, bringing them deeper into the maze of trees, before stopping at the edge of a small clearing.

 

It was nothing spectacular, Adam thought as he followed Gansey’s lead and stepped out of the car. It wasn’t Cabeswater, but there was a quiet beauty in its simplicity, in its undisturbed peacefulness and in its insignificance.

 

“What are we doing here?” Adam asked. These were the first words exchanged between them since they’d broken free of Henrietta’s limits.

 

Gansey shrugged, leaning against the still-warm hood of the Pig, eyes fixed on the clearing. “I found this place a while ago – before we found Cabeswater – and I thought you’d like it,” he answered as Adam mirrored him.

 

Adam rested his hands on the Pig, acutely aware of the way Gansey’s fingers were splayed, the distance between the tips of their fingers. He didn’t say anything more, his eyes once again drawn to Gansey. He let his gaze wander, drinking in the lines of Gansey’s face, the light smattering of freckles – each one a kiss from the sun – that helped him look his age, the graceful curve of his throat, the elegant way he held himself.

 

“What?” Gansey asked, breaking the silence that once again enveloped them.

 

Adam was snapped out of his reverie, a familiar heat crawling up his neck and painting his face pink. “Nothing,” he replied, tearing his eyes away from Gansey and turning them to watch the sunlight filter through the thick canopy of leaves above their heads. He felt Gansey shift beside him, the already narrow gap between their fingertips suddenly non-existent.

 

Something fluttered in Adam’s chest – the gentle touch of Gansey’s hand to his deepening the blush on his cheeks. He flicked his eyes over to Gansey, who was watching him steadily, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

Adam wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, what Gansey wanted from him, but he felt an overwhelming desire to crush his lips against Gansey’s, to wipe the smirk off of his face. His heart pounded against his chest, as if it was struggling to be freed – he’d never kissed anyone before and he’d never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss Gansey. Doubts started to flit across his thoughts. ‘ _What if I’m a bad kisser?_ ’ ‘ _What if he doesn’t even want to kiss me?_ ’ ‘ _What if I’m making something out of nothing?_ ’

 

Before Adam knew exactly what he was doing, he found himself leaning towards Gansey, their lips meeting hesitantly. Gansey’s lips were soft and gentle beneath Adam’s, his mouth yielding, allowing Adam to control the kiss. Adam’s free hand tangled in the hair at the nape of Gansey’s neck and he pressed their bodies together. The taste of mint danced between their tongues, light and sweet.

 

When he pulled away, Adam felt like he was gasping for breath. He wanted to stay like this – pressed against Gansey, their lips sliding against each other, hearts beating wildly. The tension that had been coiled between them earlier had disappeared, replaced by a sense of desire, of wanting.

 

He waited for Gansey to say something, but when it became evident that he wasn’t planning to, Adam opened his mouth to speak. Adam hadn’t said anything, but Gansey surged forwards, interrupting him. It was only when Adam felt Gansey’s hands drifting a little too low that Adam said, “Wait.”

 

Gansey stopped what he was doing, pulling back far enough that Adam could look at his face easily. Adam took a deep breath, hesitating. ‘ _What if this doesn’t mean anything to him?_ ’ “If we’re going to do this,” he started, “we should take it slow.”

 

“Sure,” Gansey nodded, his hands running over Adam’s biceps soothingly. “As long as you’re comfortable, I’d like to keep doing this,” he said, capturing Adam’s lips in a gentle kiss.

 

Adam smiled against Gansey’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Gansey’s slender neck. There was something different between them now – something they could never change – but things were still the same. Easy, honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
